En un sueño
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Bella estaba desesperadamente enamorada...De un hombre que ni conocía. Llevaba 15 enamorada de un producto de su imaginación, de un sueño. Aunque...quien dice que con un cambio de aires, sus sueños no se transformaran en realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bella se frotó la cara con enojo mientras se daba vuelta en la cama.

Otra vez.

Había soñado otra vez con él.

El sudor empapaba su cuerpo, mientras recordaba el para nada decente sueño que acababa de tener.

Se giró, y fijó su vista en el reloj, que con grandes números rojos, le indicaba que se había vuelto a desvelar.

¡Eran las 4 de la mañana!

Joder.

Bella odiaba desvelarse, sobretodo porque no podía volver a dormirse, y se quedaba girando en la cama, intentando no pensar en el muchacho ojiverde que invadía sus sueños constantemente.

Cabe destacar que nunca lo conseguía.

Si tan solo supiera que es…

Pero no, Bella no lo sabía.

Bella tan solo sabía que a los 7 años, había comenzado a soñar con un niño de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes y sonrisa radiante.

Y que con el paso de los años, ese niño de sus sueños, había crecido a la par de ella.

Pasando a ser un adolecente divertido y sonriente, a un joven-adulto, de cabellos rebeldes, ojos chispeantes y sonrisa atrevida.

Bella no sabía quién era.

Pero lo conocía más que a nadie.

Sabía que era un joven extrovertido, lleno de vida y risas. También sabía que era seductor y misterioso cuando se lo proponía, que su mirada podía hacerte derretir como paleta helada al sol, y que su voz ronca te impulsaba a hacer lo que él quisiera hacer contigo.

Sabía que era posesivo y celoso, y que amaba el cine, sabía que tenía el mismo gusto musical que ella, pero amaba las comidas que ella odiaba.

Sabía que adoraba a su familia y amigos, y los cuidaba como un tesoro, sabía que estudiaba medicina, y que le encantaban los niños, y por eso se dedicaría a ser médico pediatra.

Y también sabía, que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Sí, estaba enamorada de un producto de su imaginación.

O aunque sea quería creer que lo era, a pesar de que ella siempre había tenido menos imaginación que una roca.

Porque si no era un invento de su cabeza, ¿Qué más podría ser?

A veces Bella tenía miedo, lo admitía.

Tenía miedo de amar tanto a alguien que nunca había visto en persona, tenía miedo de que un día dejara de soñar con él y no volver a verlo nunca.

Bella sabía que era por él que sus relaciones nunca habían funcionado.

Sólo había tenido dos novios en su vida: Mike y Jacob.

Mike, bueno, había que admitir que ese era un idiota. Y Bella estuvo tres meses para darse cuenta.

Y Jacob, bueno… Jacob era un buen chico. Simpático, agradable, lleno de comprensión y amor, un amor totalmente dirigido a Bella.

Y ella no podía corresponderle, porque él no era su cobrizo.

Él no era como aquel chico de sus sueños.

Como aquel chico con el que nunca había dejado de soñar, y con el que, debía admitir con vergüenza, sus sueños se volvían cada vez más calientes.

Bella lo intentó, no saben cuento intentó amar a Jacob, ser feliz con él, pretender que se sentía completa.

Pero por más esfuerzos que Bella hacía, Jacob, luego de un año de relación, decidió terminar con ella.

Se dio cuenta de cómo eran las cosas.

Notó la mirada ausente de Bella, el esfuerzo que ella hacía para devolverle los besos fingiendo amor.

Habló con ella durante un largo tiempo, y le hizo comprender, que de esa forma, ninguno de los dos sería feliz, nunca.

Y luego se fue, dejando a Bella sola con su verdad.

Amaba a un hombre, del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

Y de esa forma, Bella decidió que necesitaba cambiar de aires.

Irse del asfixiante cielo encapotado de Forks.

Conocer gente nueva, lugares nuevos.

Y así, se decidió en Manhattan, NY.

Conoció a Alice Cullen por internet, una muchacha que había puesto un anuncio online para conseguir un compañero de piso para su hermano, que se acababa de regresar a Nueva York luego de una larga estancia en Londres, y había alquilado un departamento, demasiado grande y costoso para una sola persona.

Bella decidió que era perfecto, el lugar contaba con dos grandes habitaciones, dos baños, un gran salón, y una biblioteca gigante.

Bella siempre había soñado con tener una biblioteca.

Asique allí estaba, su última noche en Forks, y ni siquiera podía dormir toda la noche.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras rodaba en la cama, e intentaba por vigésima vez quedarse dormida.

…

….

..

Bella avanzó con indecisión entre la gran masa de gente del aeropuerto LAX de NY.

Alice la tendría que estar esperando para llevarla a su nuevo departamento.

Bella casi cae al suelo cuando un hombre de traje de unos 2 metros de altura pasó a su lado, empujándola del hombro.

¿Es que todos en Nueva York eran tan maleducados?

Bella resopló, y a lo lejos divisó un pequeño cartelito que rezaba "Isabella Swan."

Caminó hasta la mujercita que lo portaba.

Era delgada y petiza, con cabello negro azabache en puntas muy graciosas, y saltaba como una niña emocionada.

-¿Bella?-le preguntó en cuanto ella llegó a su lado.

-¡Sí! ¿Tú eres Alice?-le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Lo soy! Vámonos de aquí, este lugar esta que estalla de gente.

Una vez fuera, en las nevadas calles de Manhattan en diciembre, Alice pidió un taxi y le indico que las llevara a una dirección entre la 5ta y la 55.

Cuando llegaron, Bella se asombró de lo bien ubicado que se encontraba el departamento, y de lo lujoso que era.

Luego de subir todas las cajas, con la ayuda de Alice y el portero, Alice le dijo que su hermano, es decir, su compañero de piso, había salido a hacer unas compras, y que volvería en un par de horas, y entregándole a Bella unas llaves, se despidió con un efusivo abraso.

-¡Me encantará tenerte en la familia!-exclamó, antes de salir corriendo, dejándola algo boleada.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, y se decidió por darse una ducha, y ponerse unos jeans y una camiseta mangas largas.

La calefacción del lugar era increíble.

Acomodó algunas cosas en su habitación y en su baño, y a las 8.30 decidió hacerme la comida.

Era algo tarde, y no sabía si mi compañero de piso vendría a comer hoy, lo más probable es que no lo hiciera, por lo que ordenó comida china a un pequeño local en la esquina de mi edificio, del cual Alice le había dado la tarjeta, y media hora más tarde se encontraba viendo televisión con su caja de comida china en la mano.

Estaban dando un especial de viejos dibujos animados, de esos que Bella adoraba.

-¿Así que tu eres mi compañera de piso, eh?- Una voz masculina, justo detrás de el sillón la hizo dar un salto, tirar la comida china al suelo, y gritar como si alguien acabara de tirar la puerta abajo.

Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos avergonzada, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

-Oye, no es nada, fue mi culpa por entrar sin avisar-La voz del chico sonaba divertida, sin perder su tono sexi. Bella sintió como dos manos grandes y fuertes rodeaban sus muñecas, apartándole las manos de la cara- En serio, no te averg…-pero la voz del chico se cortó cuando la cara de Bella estuvo completamente descubierta.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

¿Era…? ¿Acaso era él?

Bella lo miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ay, mierda-se le escapo en un susurró, mientras el chico inspeccionaba su cara lentamente.

-Eres real- el susurro apenas audible del chico la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Él sabía quién era ella?

-¿Tu…tu sabes quién soy?-tartamudeo Bella.

-Por supuesto que se quién eres, princesa-El cobrizo hablaba en un susurro como si temiera romper la magia del momento-Has estado invadiendo mi sueño desde los 9 años-una sonrisa afloró en los labios del chico.

-Por favor, dime cómo te llamas-casi rogó Bella mientras se acercaba al hombre que la miraba como si no la fuera a dejar ir nunca.

-Edward, me llamo Edward-Bella suspiro feliz.

-Isabella, pero todos-

-Todos te llaman Bella- Edward completó la frase, justo antes de estampar sus labios con los de Bella.

Fue mágico, Bella pudo notar las chispas de colores saltando entre ambos.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan, te amo.-Susurró Edward a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti…-Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañada-espera, ¿tú sabías mi nombre? Eso no es justo…-se quejó con un pequeño mohín.

Edward soltó una carcajada suave y la miro con ternura.

-Sólo lo sé porque Alice me dijo que ese sería el nombre de mi compañera de piso…Pero nunca me imagine que mi compañera de piso sería la chica con la que vengo soñando hace tantos años.

Bella sonrió, y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Edward.

-Esto es raro ¿no lo crees?

-Demasiado raro-concordó el cobrizo- pero mientras este a tu lado, no me importa.

-A mi tampoco- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban para fundirse en otro beso increíble.

-Creo…que deberíamos limpiar el piso antes que nada-murmuró Edward divertido al separarse.

Bella dirigió su vista al desastre que ella había causado con la comida china.

-Fue tu culpa-se defendió mientras buscaba un trapo en la cocina-no deberías haberme asustado así.

-¿Mí culpa? Yo sólo te hable, cariño. No es mi culpa que seas una miedosa-esto último lo susurró en el oído de Bella, provocando un escalofrío en el menudo cuerpo de la castaña.

-Malo-le dijo con un puchero mientras se dedicaba a sacar el arroz de las tablas de madera.

-Hermosa-respondió el cobrizo mientras estampaba un beso en los suaves labios de la castaña.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Bella fue a la cocina a lavar el trapo en el fregadero.

-Te amo-las palabras de Edward sonaron ahogadas mientras rodeaba la cintura de Bella con ambas manos, y enterraba su cara en el cuello de la castaña.

-Bella dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-Y yo te amo a ti, chico de mis sueños-le respondió, con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad.

…

…

…

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, acá les dejo una ocurrencia de un día de tormenta.

Lo hice ayer, 14 de febrero, (sisi el día de los enamorados), y como había tormenta, yo estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pase un hermoso dia de San Valentín encerrada en mi cuarto, en compañía de la portátil y del aire acondicionado.

Sep, no tenia nada mejor qe hacer el 14 de febrero.

Mierda, necesito un novio.

Volviendo al tema, espero que les guste y que ustedes hallan pasado un mejor 14 de febrero que el mío (aunque estaría bueno si dijeran que también lo pasaron solos como una mosca, ya saben, asi no me siento taaaan mal) es broma jjaja

xD

Beesotes, y espero que lo disfruten.

Emma

…

S.S.S.S.S.S.S


	2. Edward's pov

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¡Sal de mi cabeza de una vez!

Volví a girar en la cama, gruñendo con enojo.

Maldita sea, ¡quería dormir!

Aparté las mantas con fuerza, y salí de la cama de un salto.

-¡Demonios, sal de mi cabeza, necesito dormir!

Luego de tomar un poco de agua y caminar nerviosamente alrededor de mi nuevo departamento, volví a mi habitación.

Observé la cama con pesar.

Ella había vuelto a invadir mis sueños.

Hacía cerca de tres semanas que no soñaba con ella, y todavía no me decidía si eso era bueno o malo.

Parecía ser bueno en un principio, quiero decir, podrá tener una vida un poco más normal, intentar olvidarme de aquella hermosa castaña que me hacía pensar que ninguna otra chica más que ella podría estar conmigo, esa castaña que me volaba la cabeza y me hacía momentáneamente feliz, pero en cuando abría los ojos nuevamente, ella no estaba.

Nunca había podido tener una relación exitosa debido a ella.

Todas las 'novias' que intente tener fracasaron, debido a que no eran tan bellas como ella, ni tan cálidas como ella, ni tan tiernas, ni tan adorables, ni tan graciosas como ella.

_Pero aunque sea eran más reales que ella._

Y ahí estaba, mi tan querido subconsciente haciéndome ver la puta realidad.

Solté un suspiro.

Cierto, al principio había pensado que sería bueno no verla más, pero luego de un par de días, comencé a desesperarme.

Después de todo, amo ese producto de mi imaginación, y a pesar de que sea algo enfermizo y dañino, no quiero dejarlo.

Me volví a acostar, sabiendo que esa noche no podría volver a dormir en paz, y solté un fuerte suspiro.

Cerré los ojos lentamente, y me dediqué a pensar en aquella dulce castaña que me sonreía cálidamente.

..

.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward, vamos, arriba!-Los chillidos de Alice me hicieron abrir los ojos con pesar.- Wow, te vez horrible.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero hermana.

Alice hizo una mueca y luego se rió.

-Tienes ojeras, y luces cansado. ¿Soñando con ella otra vez?

Solté un bufido.

-Ni me lo digas-Me encerré en el baño, mientras Alice hablaba a mis espaldas.

-Ed, hoy vendrá tu nueva compañera de piso, y ya sabes, estaba pensando...-

-¿Tú piensas?-La corté.

-Idiota-Me respondió, y siguió con su perorata-Ya sabes lo que dicen: 'Un clavo saca a otro clavo'. Quizás, tu nueva compañera de piso pueda ayudarte a olvidar esta especie de producto de tu imaginación…

-Al, ya sé por dónde va la cosa, y no creo que sea lo correcto-La paré antes de que siga hablando, y caminé hasta mi vestidor.

-Pero Bella es linda, y tierna. Hablé con ella por Skype. Sería lindo tenerla en la familia. Sus hijos serían bonitos-Rodé los ojos.

-Todavía no la conozco y tú ya estás pensando en nuestros hijos. Eso es tan…Alice.-Declaré mientras me vestía, y luego tomaba las llaves de mi coche.-Saldré hoy Alice, quizás no vuelva hasta tarde. No te preocupes por mí, adiós-Y con eso, me fui, dejando a mi hermana refunfuñando dentro de mi departamento.

Conduje hasta mi trabajo, y con tal de no pensar en mi castaña, me enfrasqué en aquellos aburridos papeles hasta bien entrada la tarde.

-¿Señor Cullen?-La voz de mi secretaria me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y levanté la vista, mirándola con una media sonrisa. Noté cómo se sonrojaba cuando le sonreí y maldije internamente.

-¿Sí, Jessica?

-Ya es mi horario de salida. Solo…Venía a despedirme de usted-Noté el leve tono seductor de su voz, y esta vez mi sonrisa fue algo forzada.

-Bien, yo cierro. Adiós, Jessica-Le respondí amablemente, y volví la vista a la computadora.

-Esto… ¿Señor Cullen?-Volví a levantar la vista hacia mi secretaria, que seguía apoyada en la puerta de mi despacho.

-¿Sí?

-Yo, esto… Sé que usted es soltero, y pues, me preguntaba si no…-Bajó la vista avergonzada, mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa-Si no querría salir conmigo. Esta noche. Ya sabe, a tomar algo, divertirse…

Maldije internamente, de nuevo.

-Jessica, yo… Lo siento, pero no puedo.-Sus mejillas se volvieron fucsias mientras desviaba la vista-Eres una chica bonita, en serio. Pero no quiero mezclar el trabajo con las relaciones personales. No es correcto-Jassica murmuró un casi inaudible 'Oh, bien, lo siento' y salió de mi oficina apresuradamente.

Fantástico. Ahora esto causaría tensión con mi secretaria.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que suceder lo mismo?

Volví a clavar la vista en el computador y solté un suspiro.

Dos horas más tarde, me encontraba caminando por las calles de Nueva York sin rumbo fijo, intentando distraerme, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

-Alice-Saludé algo seco.

-Edward, tu compañera de piso ya está allí. Se llama Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que le digan Bella, y es una chica muy bonita. Espero que la trates bien y no la atormentes con tu obsesivo orden o te patearé el trasero, ¿Comprendiste?

-La acabas de conocer y ya la quieres más que a mí-Murmuré con falso enojo- Prometo ser bueno con ella…Mientras haga las cosas bien-Alice refunfuñó algo, pero ya no la escuchaba, pues había cortado el celular.

Decidí cenar en un pequeño bar italiano de por allí, y una hora más tarde, me encontraba manejando de vuelta a casa.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido, y caminé hacia el salón.

Una larga melena castaña me daba la espalda, y mi compañera de piso se encontraba más que entretenida mirando unos dibujos animados de quién sabe qué año, bastante ridículos, mientras comía algo que sostenía con su mano derecha.

-¿Así que tu eres mi compañera de piso, eh?- observé sorprendido, y por qué no, divertido, como la muchacha soltaba un grito de espanto a la vez que tiraba lo que resultó ser comida china al suelo, para luego taparse la cara con ambas manos, avergonzada.

-Oye, no es nada, fue mi culpa por entrar sin avisar-Me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías para apartarlas de su cara- En serio, no te averg…-Pero no pude terminar de hablar, porque el aire se me había quedado atorado en la garganta.

¿Ella? ¿Mi nueva compañera de piso era ella?

Oh, Dios. Ella era real.

-Oh, mierda-El murmullo de Bella me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Eres real-fue lo único que pude susurrar, mientras inspeccionaba su hermoso rostro otra vez.

-¿Tu…Tu sabes quién soy?-Me preguntó, tartamudeando, y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Por supuesto que sé quién eres, princesa-Era incapaz de alzar la voz, mientras la miraba a los ojos-Has estado invadiendo mis sueños desde los 9 años-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, dime cómo te llamas-Bella se acercó aún más a mí, y casi no controle el impulso de tomarla en mis brazos y no soltarla nunca más.

-Edward, me llamo Edward-La vi suspirar, aliviada y feliz, sonriéndome con cariño.

-Isabella, pero todos…

-Todos te llaman Bella-La corté, e inmediatamente uní mis labios a los suyos.

Sus labios sabían a todo lo que me había imaginado, y más. Sabían a gloria, al cielo y el paraíso.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan, te amo-Susurré cuando me aparté levemente de ella.

-Y yo te amo a ti-el corazón se me infló en el pecho, pero luego la vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa-Espera, ¿tú sabías mi nombre? Eso no es justo…-El pequeño mohín que formaron sus labios me derritió, y solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Sólo lo sé porque Alice me dijo que ese sería el nombre de mi compañera de piso…Pero nunca me imagine que mi compañera de piso sería la chica con la que vengo soñando hace tantos años.-La vi sonreír y acurrucarse en mi pecho. Inmediatamente la rodeé con mis brazos.

-Esto es raro ¿no lo crees?

-Demasiado raro-estuve de acuerdo- pero mientras este a tu lado, no me importa.

-A mi tampoco- me dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras la acercaba a mí para besarla nuevamente.

-Creo…que deberíamos limpiar el piso antes que nada-murmuré divertido al pisar un par de fideos esparcidos por allí.

Bella bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

-Fue tu culpa-me dijo mientras buscaba un trapo en la cocina-no deberías haberme asustado así.

-¿Mí culpa? Yo sólo te hable, cariño. No es mi culpa que seas una miedosa-Le susurré al oído, divertido al verla temblar en un escalofrío.

-Malo-me dijo con un puchero mientras se dedicaba a sacar el arroz de las tablas de madera.

-Hermosa-le di un corto beso en los labios mientras terminábamos de limpiar.

-Te amo-La rodeé por la cintura mientras ella enjuagaba el trapo en el fregadero, y ella inclinó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-Y yo te amo a ti, chico de mis sueños-me respondió sonriéndome.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí completo.

…

…

_Bueno, esto no es más que el punto de vista de Edward de 'En un Sueño'._

_Lo encontré por allí perdido en viejos archivos de Word, y luego de completarlo, me decidí a publicarlo._

_Hope you like it, amo hacer los puntos de vista de Edward._

_Saludos! Emma._


End file.
